gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Toad
Captain Toad '''(also known as the '''Toad Brigade Captain) is a character that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. Appearance Captain Toad is a Toad with red spots on his head. He dons a hiking outfit, a red bandana on his neck, a large brown backpack containing a map, and a headlight strapped to his head. Biography ''Super Mario Galaxy Captain Toad makes his debut in the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. Captain Toad is one of the few to escape the attack of Peach's Castle, with the group of the Toad Brigade and Luigi. After Mario finds him at Honeyhive Galaxy, the Toad Brigade boards the Comet Observatory with Mario, where they reveal the plumber's name to Rosalina. The crew then builds the Starshroom, and begins joining Mario through many galaxies. Captain Toad is often quick to leave the sign of danger, leaving his crew to be frozen at Space Junk Galaxy. However, he does occasionally show worth, and is able to find a few Power Stars for Mario and Luigi. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser and collect all of the Power Stars, it is revealed that the Toad Brigade received a promotion to royal guards, with Captain Toad being made the captain of the guard. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Captain Toad escapes the attack on Peach's Castle again, and builds a Starshroom with his brigade and a Luma. Mario eventually finds him on Spin-Dig Galaxy, where the captain alerts Mario of the nearby presence of Digga-Leg. The brigade soon joins Starship Mario, and helps Mario throughout his adventures. Captain Toad occasionally finds Power Stars on his own, and will give them to Mario or Luigi when they find him. After Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser, the Toad Brigade returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they celebrate with the others around Peach's giant cake. Super Mario 3D World He can be found in special levels specific to his character, which are referred to as Captain Toad Courses. These courses involve the first player using the Wii U GamePad to rotate a camera around a 3D/isometric map while maneuvering Captain Toad - who can't jump - around the play area to collect up to five Green Power Stars. Captain Toad can also be found in main levels, usually in peril. If the player rescues Captain Toad, he will reward the player with a Green Power Star. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Captain Toad makes his fourth appearance as the star of ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. He is tasked to find Power Stars throughout levels. He can be assisted by Toadette. Super Mario Odyssey Captain Toad is set to appear in Super Mario Odyssey. Here, he will appear in some of the kingdoms, such as New Donk City. When Mario finds him, he will often give him a Power Moon that he found. Trivia *In Super Mario 3D World and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Captain Toad will make a failed attempt to jump when one of the jump buttons are pressed. *Interestingly, Captain Toad is actually quite athletic, being able to wall jump and perform other advanced tactics, as shown by the brigade's dialogue when Captain Toad chases The Chimp in Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. However, he is not seen performing these actions in later games, due to his heavy backpack weighing him down significantly. *Captain Toad is also a skilled mechanic, as seen in the Galaxy games where he is able to fix the Starshroom. fr:Capitaine Toad de:Captain Toad fi:Captain Toad es:Capitán Toad nl:Captain Toad Category:Toads Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey